Anniversary
by Nekimo-chan
Summary: Its Iruka and Kakashi's first Anniversary and Iruka doesn't know what to get His silver haired love, good thing he has a friend that will help him.


Neki: For Reggie for her birthday, Happy belated Birthday Reggie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Iruka watched the kids run through the school yard, most of the younger ones were playing tag-the-ninja, the older ones hanging upside down in the trees, He smiled, they looked so happy and content with the day just like him, on the outside, but on the inside he was nervous and giddy, a weird combination sort of, reason? It was August 12th, what? What do you mean it's just a plain day? You didn't let me finish! It was also his and Kakashi's anniversary.

"Hey!"

He snapped his head up and blinked all the while staring at two red eyes which looked alittle fuzzy from his vision.

"Iruka you ok?" He blinked again to better his vision and looked at the red eyed black haired woman.

"Oh…Toyami, how long was I?"

"Dazed? For just about ten minutes!" the woman wailed. "I was just about ready to get Kisayo!" He shuttered at that, that girl maybe an angel, but at times she can also be Evil.

"Otooji-san!" Iruka almost fell back in his chair as a powerful ball of silver flew right onto his torso.

"Otooji-san! Otooji-san! Guess what I got." A voice rose out from a little girl not even over the age of 9 with white hair, red as flame eyes, and in a white/red dress with hello kitty shoes, and berets in her hair.

"I don't know Kisa...what is it?" He asked smiling at the grinning girl.

She pumped her arms into the air showing off the big blue bag that read 'Sour Gummy Shurikens'.

"Where did you get those!?" Toyami asked in a rush, a sugar high Kisayo was a bad Kisayo.

"From Konohamaru, he gave me them after I beat this one kid after he teased him." She said matter-of-factly as she popped a Gummy Shuriken in her mouth.

Toyami grabbed her daughter from her almost brothers lap and put her in her own. "You can't have them." "Aaaaaw!" "as long as you share with me." "Mmm'Kay!"

Iruka sighed and rubbed the top of his nose.

"Now, Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

Iruka stared for a moment then shook his head "of course not! Nothing! Nothing at all!" though the arms flailing in the air gave it away.

"mhhmm….I'm not buying it" the woman said as she grabbed a neon green shuriken out of her daughter's hand and popped it in her mouth while grinning at her daughter disapproved frown.

Iruka sighed, he didn't know whether to tell her or to just run, though he knew that that would be tough, knowing that she would run after him, having recess duty or not she would run after him all the way across town if she wanted.

"Well… Its august 12th…"

"OH!" the woman snapped her fingers and looked back at him. "I remember! Its You and Kakashi's anniversary!"

"You…remembered?"

"Who wouldn't remember! The day that you and Kakashi got so drunk off your asses that you two had sex in the bar! Didn't you two get banned for life from there? I almost forgot that day was almost made into a public holiday after that little fiasco! Though that was would've been best thing ever…to bad Sandaime wouldn't allow it…"

"Well yes but- Not infront of Kisayo she's to young!"

"Iruka-Otooji-san and Kaka-Otooji-san have smex!" Kisayo squealed while clapping her hands in amusement.

"TOYAMI!" He yelled.

"What!? She's old enough to know! And you know how I like to use that word!"

Kisayo smiled and popped another Shuriken in her mouth.

"Ok, now what do you need help with?" she asked stealing another shuriken from the bag while Kisayo squealed and hugged the bag close to her, she never like sharing.

"I just…..I just need help with what to get him…" He replied with a blush that versed a red pepper and won.

"Well what about flowers?"

"CANDY!" Kisayo held the bag of gummy's in the air enthusiastically.

Iruka sighed, it was going to be a looooong recess.

Iruka waved at the two girls as he walked through the hallway, it hadn't been to hard to guess what to get his love, there had been a new Icha Icha paradise that had been out for over a month that Kakashi had been talking about non stop and Toyami decided to run home and grab that one out of her husbands growing collection (Kakashi's fault), she didn't care he had been paying more attention to that thing then her since he got it.

Iruka opened the door but before he could even look out of it, a bouquet of flower's had been thrusted into his arms, Lilac's, Daffodils his favorites, but a single red rose was in the middle of them.

"Kaka" Iruka was cut off as he was pulled into masculine arms.

"I love you"

Jounin, Chuunin and Genin alike either smiled, aaawed or looked away in disgust though they…well they were heavily glared at while they walked away with there noses in the air.

Naruto smiled as he watched his sensei and former sensei hug.

He knew Kakashi was a lucky man, especially tonight, if it wasn't for him Kakashi would've probably still be on the ground begging for help from someone.

It was also a good thing he had the Rose meanings memorized to.


End file.
